


Animals in Limbo

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [449]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Animals, Gen, Limbo, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-27 19:54:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8414626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: It startles you to see animals in this weird Limbo you're stuck in.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 28 October 2016  
> Word Count: 133  
> Prompt: “Wait a minute. Are you jealous?”  
> Summary: It startles you to see animals in this weird Limbo you're stuck in.  
> Spoilers: Nebulously set mid-series. Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/   
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazzara, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: I'm clearly having a thing with writing fics that take place in Limbo. Guess that's something I need to look into a little more in the future…
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

It startles you to see animals in this weird Limbo you're stuck in. Not that you don't believe animals have no souls; no, you've always believed that they do. It's more a case of realizing that animals could have unfinished business. It also begs the question of good versus evil in animals. As you consider this conundrum, you notice that the dog is staring at you from across the way. Despite the menacing look that Rottweilers can have, you offer a hand toward the dog. Making its way to you sparks a memory of seeing dogs just like this not long before you died, but you can't recall it exactly. Rather than dwell on it, you choose to spend your time petting the surprisingly soft fur as the dog settles by your side.


End file.
